Truth or Dare Anyone?
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: A boring, rainy day at the Xavier institute turns into a fun danger room session. However, when the storm knocks out the power the students find another way to entertain themselves.


Hey everyone! I took a short break from my other story because for a while now I've been wanting to write a truth or dare fanfic, but just didn't have any good ideas. I love reading truth or dares fics but sadly I only found a few of them. So I finally got an idea and decided to see it through. Thanks for reading! R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dare Anyone?<strong>

It was an extremely rainy, cold day in Bayville. Lightening and thunder adding to the drear of it. There was nothing better to do, so some of the X-men decided to go to the danger room.

Sparring time in their phony danger room session, powers allowed. This session was student run, no supervision. This fact brought smiles to all the students' faces. Tabby had her headphones in while she was randomly shooting out explosions like fireworks as Kurt ported about the walls to avoid them. Bobby and Amara were giggling playing with their opposite elements and causing steam to settle about the entire danger room floor. Rogue was in a desperate attempt to once again avoid Gambit. Her latest method of evasion was talking to other people and hoping he wouldn't try anything. He still did. Rogue and Kitty were working on upper cuts and high kicks when he caught Rogue's arm and pulled her away. Gambit twisted her around and her back hit the wall hard. He placed an arm on each side of her and blocked her in.

She looked irritated, "What do y'want Swamp Rat?"

He leaned in, his hot breath on her ear, "You."

Her eyes flashed with anger and she kneed him in the gut. He slumped over just long enough for her to walk away. No one much noticed, mostly because this was normal behavior for them. Gambit stood straight up, cracked his back, then his neck, and went for her again.

Now, she and Kitty were practicing phasing through someone and hitting their pressure points from behind. Rogue was a good fighter. She felt she had to be because she wanted to use her powers as little as possible. Kitty saw Gambit coming over Rogue's shoulder and decided to stay quiet, she knew that her friend actually did like him and just wouldn't admit it. And well, everyone knew Gambit liked Rogue.

This time Gambit snuck up behind Rogue and grabbed her waist, lifting her feet off the ground and spinning her in circles.

"Gambit!" she shouted.

He put her down and when she ripped out of his grip and when she turned to face him she saw that he was smiling.

"You idiot! What is wrong wit' you? Y'wanna die? You bonehead!"

With every insult his smile grew wider and wider, ticking her off even more.

"Ughh. Y'listenin' t'me? Whatever. Ah'm so done."

His grin faded when he heard that, and he reached his hand out for her. "Wait—"

She turned around to face him just as the mansion fell dark. Every light died at once, as did the electrical systems.

"What happened?" Amara was heard questioning in the dark.

"The storm must've knocked out the power," Kurt answered.

"Well that's great. Now the doors won't open. We're stuck in here."

"We can just break them down, Amara," Bobby said.

"True," Kitty agreed, "But like what are we going to do in a dark mansion opposed to a dark danger room?"

"Sleep," Bobby responded.

"How original," Tabby commented, "But I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Amara, light up," Tabby commanded. When she did the students could see each other dimly and Tabby continued, "Truth or dare."

"I'm down."

"Why not?"

"Okay."

They all sat in a circle; Remy of course took his place next to Rogue.

"Do I have to stay like this the entire time Tabby?" Amara asked.

Tabby fished around in her pocket and brought out her iPod. Turning on the backlight, she placed it in the center of the circle and told Amara she could power down.

"Okay, so who's first?"

"You are," Amara answered, "Because this was your idea."

"Alright."

"Truth or dare?"

Tabby rolled her eyes playfully and answered, "Dare."

Amara and Kitty whispered back and forth then Amara finally said, "Kiss any guy in this room."

Tabby stood up and looked around at the faint outlines of all three guys. "Hmmmm," she said placing her finger to her lips and chin in a decisive manner. Subsequently, she walked over to Gambit and leaned down going in for a kiss. Unexpectedly to her, he put up his hands in a "stop" manner and said, "Remy's a one femme kinda guy, sorry Chere."

Hearing this, Rogue snorted, "Since when?"

He reached through the dark and kissed her gloved hand, "Since he met you."

Rogue ripped her hand away, "Yeah right Swamp Rat."

Tabby stood back up and shrugged it off. Then walked over to Bobby and planted one right on his lips. When she drew back she gave Amara a little satisfied grin, and then took her seat.

"My turn," she said. "Kitty, truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth."

"Is Lance a good kisser?"

"Well…uh… yeah he is, if you don't mind the whole grunge-thing smell."

Tabby laughed uncontrollably and rolled backwards at that last comment.

Kitty giggled too, realizing what she'd said. "Okay, my turn." She looked around at the group and called on Kurt, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth… No, dare."

"Hmmm, port into the kitchen and bring us back some food."

"Okay," he answered and was gone, leaving behind a cloud of sulphur gas. It took him ten minutes, but he came back with a bag of Doritos, Cheez-its, and a 2-liter of Mountain Dew. Needless to say, everyone was pleased with this dare.

Kurt, munching on Doritos, looked at Rogue and asked the famous question, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Slow dance with Gambit."

"No!"

"You picked dare!"

"We don't have any music," she pointed out.

Tabby was more than happy to snatch up her iPod and play the slowest song she owned. On behalf of Tabby, it actually wasn't rock or pop; it was a sweet tuned slow song. Everybody was shocked it was on her iPod.

Rogue reluctantly stood up, she was soon joined by Gambit who placed one hand on her hip and held his other hand suspended in midair letting Rogue take her time placing her hand in his. The two slow danced, at first it was awkward having everyone watch. But the crowd all faded into the background the longer the song went on. And Tabby, deciding to be sneaky "accidentally" hit the replay button a few times. When the song finally did end Rogue and Gambit just stared into each other's eyes until Bobby cleared his throat, reminding them that they were not alone in that room.

As Rogue sat back down she took a swig of the Mountain Dew Kurt had retrieved then looked at Bobby and asked the same question she had been asked.

"Dare," he answered.

A wicked smile spread across her face in the dark. "Ah dare y't'port outta here wit' Kurt an' freeze Logan's bed while he sleeps."

"Ha ha, yeah!" Tabby cheered.

He stood a little shakily, "All right, I'll do it."

Bobby and Kurt ported away and snuck down the hall into Logan's room. Being mindful of him tossing and turning in his bed, Bobby slowly started icing it over from the bottom up. When the cold hit Logan's chest he let out a growl but did not wake up, and when the job was done Bobby whispered hurriedly to Kurt, "Let's get out of here!"

They ported back into the danger room and Bobby clapped his hands together triumphantly. "Impressive," Rogue commented.

Bobby grinned then said, "Okay Amara, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she simply replied.

"Who do you like?"

"Sam."

"Well that was easy," Tabby remarked.

Amara turned to Remy and asked for the last time, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, petite," he purred in his Cajun accent.

Rogue turned her head in heightened interest.

"I dare you to…strip!"

"As you wish petite."

He stood, winked at Rogue, and followed through completely with his dare, all the way down to boxers. He wasn't going any farther than that. Even in the dim lighting, everyone could tell Rogue was trying not to watch but couldn't help herself. Just as he was sliding his pants back on, Wolverine's shouts rang out through the entire mansion. Bobby's eyes became increasingly wide; he grabbed Kurt and said, "Well I'm outta here!"

As Logan slashed through the danger room doors he saw Gambit half dressed surrounded by a circle of girls and Bobby and Kurt disappearing in a cloud of gas. He growled, "I don't want to know, right now. I'll deal with this tomorrow. Good-night!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you liked it!<strong>

**Love ya'll bye!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN XMEN OR XMEN EVOLUTION**


End file.
